The present invention relates to dynamically setting the automation behavior of a resource via a policy-based automation engine.
Within enterprise computing centers dedicated to supporting an Information Technology (IT) infrastructure, human operators may be employed to keep diverse applications up and running. In order to achieve high levels of availability, software programs—typically called “automation software”—may be used to support the operators. Automation software refers to software that automates operator tasks for the purpose of keeping applications highly available.
Automation software often handles scenarios in which an application and Information Technology (IT) resources may need to be stopped, moved or restarted either in planned scenarios for maintenance purposes or unplanned scenarios when failures occur.